1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for interconnecting multiple optical fibers, and more particularly to a fiber optic ferrule with a high level of insulation from electromagnetic interference.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of optical fibers for high-speed communication and data transmission via optical signals has become well established. Modem telecommunications and data transmission systems employ numerous optical fiber signal transmission lines and it is necessary to provide connections between the optical fibers at various locations within these systems.
Various optical connectors have been used for connection of optical fibers. For instance, in FIG. 1, there is shown an optical connector 10 which comprises a rectangular-parallelpiped ferrule 12 having a contact face 14 at a front portion of ferrule 12 and positioning guide pins 16 formed at opposite sides in a transverse direction of ferrule 12, and a fiber ribbon 18 having a plurality of optical fibers 20 running in a lateral direction and mounted to a rear portion of ferrule 12. Guide pins 16 and respective optical fibers 20 are arranged in parallel with each other so that they are perpendicular to contact face 14.
At present, the above-mentioned potential applications of optical fibers are complicated by the fact that the distribution of signals such as radio frequency (RF) signals are disrupted by electromagnetic interference (EMI) which escapes from contact face 14.
As a result of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a fiber optic ferrule with a high level of insulation from electromagnetic interference.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic ferrule which will provide a high level of insulation from electromagnetic interference.
It is a further object to provide a fiber optic ferrule with a decreased virtual aperture.
It is yet another object to provide a housing that is integral with a ferrule constructed in accordance with the invention.
It is yet another object to provide a method for making a modified ferrule.
It is yet another object to provide a method for making a housing that is integral with a modified ferrule.
In all of the above embodiments, it is an object to provide a reduction in EMI passing through the ferrule.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.